Igazságtalan Büntetések
by marysidehouse
Summary: Írta: SlytherinMenace Fordította: Mary Eredeti cím: Unfair Detentions 18 éven felüleknek egy erotikus Snanger.


**Igazságtalan Büntetések**

 _Írta:_ _SlytherinMenace_

 _Fordította: marysidehouse_

 _Eredeti cím: Unfair Detentions_

Lassan kezdődött a bájitaltanóra, de ennek ellenére Hermione még aludt. Mindig korán felkelt, de ez volt az utolsó tanítási hét a Roxfortban, a hét, amikor a RAVASZ vizsgákra is sor került. Már csak azért kellett bejárni az órákra, hogy a tanárok beszédet tartsanak a jövőbeli lehetőségekről és a „Roxforton kívüli" világról.

A diákok többsége kicsit sem repesett ezekért az órákért, mivel mindenki értelmetlennek találta őket. A legtöbb tanár elég elnéző volt, még a mindig szigorú McGalagony professzor is elnevette magát párszor és lazábban vette a dolgokat, főleg most, hogy Harry végre elpusztította Voldemortot és helyre állt a béke. Egyedül – Hermione sajnálatára– a „pincerém" Perselus Piton – aki valami csoda folytán túlélte – tette még mindig Harry, Ron és Hermione életét pokollá, amivel és ahogyan csak tudta.

Amikor aztán végre felébredt és látta, hogy a lányok – akikkel egy szobában lakott – már rég elmentek, ránézett az órájára és rájött, hogy nem kicsit volt késésben Piton órájáról. Amelyen gyorsan csak tudott felkelt, felöltözött és sietve kirohant a portrélyukon. Még a reggelit is kihagyta. Pár perc múlva már a pincében volt és belépett a bájitalterembe.

–Ah, Miss Granger – dorombolta Piton, boldogan megragadva az alkalmat, hogy végre kínozhatja a lányt –, mit is mondjak... tizenöt percet késett... ez elég sok, nem ért egyet, Miss Granger?

Hermione ránézett a férfire, de csendben maradt, mivel tudta, hogy ha feleselni kezd, csak még nagyobb bajba sodorja magát.

– Ez... lássuk csak... harminc pontba fog kerülni a Griffendélnek. Szerintem elég fair ajánlat – folytatta Piton, mire a griffendélesek nagy része kényszeredetten felnyögött –, bár, ha úgy vesszük, hogy ezek az utolsó napjai itt, nem voltam elég nagylelkű.

Mindenki hitetlenkedve nézett Pitonra, beleértve Hermionét is. Még senki sem hallotta Pitontól azon szavakat,hogy _„nagylelkű"_ vagy „ _fair"_ még akkor sem, ha az az utolsó napja volt valakinek az iskolában, vagy ha karácsony volt.

– Miss Granger, hajlandó vagyok tenni magának egy ajánlatot. Mivel, hogy a Griffendél úgy sem nyerhet ebben az évben – Hermione látta ahogy Ron keze ökölbe szorul, de Harry meggátolta, hogy a fiú hülyeséget csináljon –, adok választási lehetőséget. Vagy elfogadja a kiszabott pont levonást, vagy veszít tíz pontot és ezzel megőrzi a háza maradék büszkeségét, mivel így másodikként végezhetnek a harmadik hely helyett, de ha ezt választja, akkor fel kell áldoznia a délutánját és részt kell vennie egy hosszú büntetésen, ahol köteles üstöket pucolni... persze mágia nélkül.

A férfi „ _ajánlata"_ igazságtalan volt és a _„választási lehetőség"_ amit adott a lánynak rettenetesen megalázó. A pontok nem jelentettek sokat, hiszen tényleg semmi esélyük nem volt a győzelemre, de az, hogy a férfi a griffendélesek bizalmát megrendítette a lányban tényleg mocskos húzás volt _._

– _Főleg úgy, hogy ki tudja hány órán keresztül kell majd fáradságos munkát végeznem neki azokkal az üstökkel –_ gondolta dühösen Hermione. Tudta, hogy Piton tisztában volt azzal, hogy a pontok már vajmi keveset jelentettek, ahogy azzal is, hogy a legtöbb osztálytársa nem fogja sokat látni a lányt a jövőben, így nem igazán számított, hogy megharagszanak vagy sem egy ilyen butaság miatt, persze erről szó sem volt. Ennek ellenére Hermione képtelen volt a könnyebbik utat választani, nem hagyhatta, hogy Piton nyerjen.

– Rendben, vállalom a büntetést,Uram – mondta egy sóhajtás kíséretében.

A férfi meglepettnek tűnt, mikor a lány kimondta ezt a pár szót, de gyorsan napirendre tért és a helyére küldte Hermionét, majd megparancsolta neki, hogy többet ne merje zavarni az óráját. Persze mielőtt még folytatta volna a tanítást, közölte, hogy vacsora után vissza kell mennie a tanterembe és eszébe ne jusson elkésni, hacsak nem akarja, hogy a griffendél ház a maradék pontjait is elveszítse.

– Mekkora egy féreg – kiabálta Ron, miközben elhagyták a termet az óra végeztével.

– Tényleg elhittem, hogy ez a szemét meg fog változni kicsit, miután megmutatta azokat az emlékeket – értett egyet Harry.

Hermione nem mondott semmit a fiúk kirohanására, mivel túlságosan feldúlt volt a büntetése miatt. Már kezdte bánni, hogy nem a pont levonást választotta, akkor legalább élvezhetné az estéjét. Sakkozhatna Harryvel vagy Ronnal, netán beszélgethetne Ginnyvel és persze akkor nem kéne Piton önelégült vigyorát bámulnia egész este.

Végül a nap véget ért és eljött a büntetés ideje. Elköszönt a barátaitól, akik még javában vacsoráztak, majd sietve lement a pincébe, hogy biztos időben odaérjen.

Piton már bent volt és dolgozatokat javított az asztalánál. Behívta Hermionét, majd rámutatott a takarító eszközökre – egy vödör vízre és egy szappanra–, amik már az egyik padon sorakoztak, majd az üstökre, amik az egyik sarokban várták. Számításba véve az üstök méretét és számát, Hermione rádöbbent, hogy jó ideig élvezheti a bájitalmester társaságát.

Nem akart több időt elfecsérelni, felkapta a vödröt és a szappant, majd letérdelt, hogy neki álljon az első üstnek, mikor úgy érezte, hogy valaki bámulja. Hirtelen megfordult és látta, hogy a professzor folyamatosan bámulja az asztalától. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a férfit, de mikor már harmadszor kapta rajta elkezdte idegesíteni a dolog.

–Igen, Uram, talán valami baj van? – próbálta ártatlan hangon kérdezni.

–M... micsoda?– csattant fel hirtelen Piton és gyorsan félrenézett. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki épp akkor ébredt fel, vagy, mint aki elveszett. Ez váratlan volt, de aztán lesett a lánynak. Nem azért bámulta, hogy szándékosan zavarba hozza, még csak azért sem, hogy esetleg kikezdjen vele, szimplán csak elbambult. Hermione elpirult a gondolatra.

– Csak azt kérdeztem, hogy esetleg valamit rosszul csináltam-e, Uram... mivel bámult – ismételte meg magát halkan.

Piton fenntartotta az érzelemmentes arcát és Hermione kezdte bánni, hogy bármit is mondott, ahogy az a fagyos,ónix szempár rápillantott.

– Jöjjön ide, Miss Granger.

Hermione nyelt egyet ahogy egyre közelebb ért az asztalhoz, ráadásul a férfi tekintete egy pillanatra sem engedte el az övét és aztán egy rendkívül furcsa és rossz érzés futott át rajta. Mindig is csodálta Pitont a tetteiért, amiket kémként vitt véghez és valahogy hatalmas tiszteletet érzett a férfi iránt, annak ellenére, hogy Harryékkel mennyit szenvednek a diákjaként, de amit ezúttal érzett más volt, olyasmi, amit sosem hitt, hogy érezni fog a férfi iránt.

Talán normális reakció volt, a hormonok műve... bár az igaz, hogy Piton nem volt a legvonzóbb férfi a világon, de hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy rosszul nézett ki. Volt valami abban ahogy bámulta a lányt, valami, ami felkellette a figyelmét a férfi markáns vonásaira, a selymes hangjára, a zseniális eszére és tetteire, az érettségére. Hermione sosem volt az a lány, aki bele tudott volna szeretni egy bolondos, tapasztalatlan, tinédzserfiúba, éppen ez volt az oka annak, hogy Ronnal szétmentek. Akármennyire utálta beismerni magának, de úgy tűnt, hogy kicsit tetszett neki Piton.

Rögtön elpirult, mikor belegondolt abba, hogy Pitonnal csókolózzon vagy keféljen az asztalán.

Továbbra is bámulták egymást, mindaddig, míg Hermione rá nem ébredt, hogy a férfi meglehetősen hosszú ideig tartja fogva a tekintetét. Aztán leesett neki – _Piton legilimentor... a fenébe._

Piton gonosz vigyora is arra utalt, hogy belenézett a fejébe.

– Mit ne mondjak, Miss Granger, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valójában mit gondol a Griffendél Hercegnője a professzoráról... azt hiszem, itt más jellegű büntetésre van szükség – mondta Piton, majd egy határozott mozdulatának hála, Hermione már az ölében volt és tapasztalatlanul nyomta az ajkait a férfiéra. Piton közelebb húzta a lány fejét és elmélyítette a csókot. Végül azon kapták magukat, hogy Piton már lehúzta Hermionéról a blúzt és éppen a melltartóját fejtette le, miközben a lány elkezdte kigombolni a férfi gombjait. Gyengéd csókokkal borította a lány nyakát, Hermione pedig végigsimított az összes hegen, ami a férfi mellkasán és hátán volt. Amikor aztán Piton a melleihez kért, közéjük nyomott egy puha csókot. Hermione érezte a férfi erőteljes merevedését még ruhán keresztül is, mikor az elkezdte szájával kényeztetni a mellbimbóit. Csókolta, nyalta és még kicsit meg is harapdálta őket.

– Asztal... hajoljon rá – parancsolta Piton, ezúttal lágyabb hangon. Hermione kimászott az öléből, majd maga sem értette miért, de engedelmeskedett. A férfi hátulról odahajolt és a fülébe suttogott.

– Azt mondtam büntetés, Miss Granger. Azt hiszem egy kiadós fenekelés, majd garantálja, hogy ne gondoljon ilyen dolgokra – mondta a férfi, majd miután pálca nélkül eltávolította a lány szoknyáját és fehérneműjét, rácsapott a fenekére. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Hermione élvezetesen felnyögött. – _Ki gondolta volna, amilyen tudálékos olyan mazochista is?_

Ezen felbátorodva tovább csapkodta a fenekét, a lány pedig élvezettel nyögdécselt, mindaddig, amíg Piton úgy nem érezte, hogy már eleget kapott.

– Jó kislány – mondta végül, miközben eldöntötte, hogy megjutalmazza a lányt a szófogadásáért. Elkezdte simogatni a combját és az egyik ujja szépen, lassan beléhatolt. Hermione felnyögött a váratlan érintés hatására és ez Pitont felbátorította, így még egy ujjat adott az elsőhöz. Lassan mozgatta a lányban. A lány hangja és megbabonázó illata annyira feltüzelte végül a férfit, hogy nem bírt tovább ellenállni. Kihúzta az ujjait, majd a lány mögé térdelt és mélyen belenyalt a kelyhébe. Hermione minden másodpercét élvezte a férfi kényeztetésének, de aztán nem bírta tovább

– Kérlek, Perselus... akarlak...

Persze Piton nem adta meg magát ilyen könnyen, tovább folytatta a lány izgatását. Felállt, majd a lány szemébe nézett, miközben ujjaival kínozta a lány nedvességét.

– Ez mi volt, hm? Mégis mit akar tőlem?– kérdezte, miközben egyre gyorsabban mozgatta ujjait a lányban.

– Perselus, kérlek! – nyöszörögte Hermione.

–Tisztán, érthetően és persze hangosan mondja – folyamatosan gyorsított a tempóján és meg egy ujját belétolta.

– P...Perselus! Kérlek, dugj meg! – Hermione szinte már üvöltötte ahogy elélvezett a professzor hozzáértő ujjaitól. Miután kicsit lecsillapodott a szívverése, a férfi szemébe nézett. Nem kellett sokáig kéretni már Pitont sem, lassan beléhatolt amilyen mélyen csak tudott. Közben hevesen csókolta a lányt, szájában érezve minden nyögését, amivel megszakította a csókot. Egyre vadabbul mozgott benne, míg a lány végül újra nem sikította a nevét.

–Miss Gr... Hermione – nyögött fel Piton is mikor megérezte ahogy a lány izmai megfeszülnek a pénisze körül az orgazmusától. Ekkor már ő sem bírta visszafogni magát, együtt élvezett el Hermionéval. Mikor aztán mindketten visszanyerték a lélegzetüket, Piton kihúzta magát a lányból és csendben élvezték együttlétük kellemes utóhatását.

Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, csak feküdtek az asztalon.

Hermione volt az aki végül megtörte az idillt. Felállt, összeszedte a ruháit majd felöltözött, Piton pedig letakarította az asztalt és visszaült mögé, hogy folytassa a dolgozatjavítást. Csak akkor hagyta abba egy pillanatra, mikor Hermione elindult az ajtó felé.

– Miss Granger, holnap ugyanebben az időben várom büntetésre.

Hermione mosolyogva ment vissza a Griffendél toronyba.

 **A/N: Nos ennyi lett volna, azt, hogy a továbbiakban mi történt, az író is a fantáziánkra bízta és én sem fogom másképp tenni.**


End file.
